Rio's Prank
by fantagegirl0123
Summary: It all started with a Birthday present, and now Rio can't stop.
1. Shark's Birthday

**I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal or any other Yugioh titles.  
**

Rio tried her hardest not to laugh as she watched the time. Shark was going to walk in any moment now, and as soon as he enters the door, she would strike.

She glided her hand against the cool surface of the shrink ray, her hand stopping at the trigger.

It was a simple prank, to wish him a happy birthday.

He had left thirty minutes ago to buy himself a black tip reef shark plushie, and was most likely on his motorcycle, returning home to where surprise was waiting him.

Finally he walked in, and Rio sprang from her hiding spot and hit the trigger.

For a split second, Rio thought she missed, but Shark shrank to the size of a goldfish like she planned. She quickly picked up the very angry Ryoga and dropped him in the fish tank she had bought particularly for this event.

He sank to the bottom but quickly swam back up. "Happy Birthday" Rio said happily. Shark scowled. "LET ME OUT OF HERE" he screamed.

"Okay" she said, giggling. "Right after I do this" She then shouted "Come on out guys!" Out of nowhere, All of his friends (or should I say, Rio's friends) came out of their hiding spots, including Yuma.

Rio plucked shark from the tank and gave him to Yuma. Yuma started to laugh uncontrollably once he saw the ex-bully so small. "STOP LAUGHING" he shouted, which caused everyone else to join in the laughter.

Rio then left to the kitchen to take the birthday cake out of the oven. It was shaped like a fish, and the icing was layered in a way that it looked like scales.

She brought the cake to the living room and motioned for Yuma to drop Shark on the cake. Before Shark's brain could register what was happening, Yuma dropped him on the cake, covering the wet human with sticky icing.

Everyone then started singing 'Happy Birthday' to him. "RIO RETURN ME TO MY NORMAL SIZE" Shark yelled, extremely angry now.

Rio nodded and switched the flip on the shrink ray to reverse while everyone prepared to make a run for the door. Rio pointed the shrink ray at Shark and restored him to his normal size.

At that point Shark grabbed the shrink ray from her and smashed it, so she wouldn't cause any more trouble for him. Shark then stormed out the house, and they didn't see him until school the next day.

**Wow, that was actually fun to write. Please review, and tell me if you want me to turn it into a series of pranks done by Rio and who next to prank.  
**


	2. Fan Mail

**Okay, this is for the guest who requested Rio to prank IV with fan mail. Thanks for the reviews, it really means a lot to me.**

It was early in the morning that Rio finished writing the last of the fake fan mail. There had to be at least a hundred of the letters from made up people.

A few days back she had overheard a fan girl of his talking about how much he loved to go to a coffee shop at the northern part of the city in the mornings. How that fan girl received that kind of information, Rio would never know.

She put on a mail deliverer costume, pulled her blue hair into a bun, slung the bag of fake mail over her shoulder, and started to exit the door when she ran into Shark.

He had just come back from his early morning ride. He was still mad at her for the prank she had pulled off a month ago, and refused to talk to her.

He pushed pass her, not noticing the strange outfit she was wearing, but knocking a few of the letters onto the floor. She quickly picked them up before he could see that they were addressed to IV.

Making her way towards the Coffee shop, she went over in her mind how she was going to prank him. She had planned it out so that she could make a clean getaway before he realized who she was.

She arrived at the Coffee shop and looked around. Surely enough, he was there, sitting at one of the tables at the far end.

She ordered a large coffee then walked over to him and disguised her voice.

"Excuse me" she asked, "Are you IV Arclight?"

IV eyed the bag slung over her shoulder. "Yes" he responded, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm supposed to deliver this bag of mail to you since I received several complaints that you haven't been reading the mail you receive from your fans, and they requested that you read all of them in front of me" She said, hiding the excitement in her voice.

Before IV could open his mouth and argue that he had been reading them, Rio dumped the mail onto the table, knocking his coffee onto his clothes in the process.

IV stood up and attempted to clean the coffee off with the napkins on the table but failed.

"Here let me help" she offered, but instead of helping him, she poured her coffee into his hair.

IV's jaw dropped as he stood there with coffee dripping down his face. He then pushed all of the fan mail onto the floor, and used them to clean up the coffee hat had fell to the floor.

Rio tried to leave as he threw away all of the mail, but he quickly turned around and snatched the hat off her head.

"Rio?" he said, shocked to find out it was her who did this to him.

Rio panicked. It was not suppose to go this way.

Before IV could ask her why she did this, she quickly threw a fan mail at his face, which seemed to remind him he was drenched in coffee and he quickly ran out the shop to change his clothes.

Rio stood there for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. A few people there stopped to watch the strange girl laugh hysterically.

She walked home, enjoying the morning air as she recalled his expression when she spilled the coffee on him.

When she got home, Shark asked her why her face was so red. She told him she was laughing and shared the whole story with him.

"That explains why the mail that fell out of that bag was addressed to IV" he mumbled as he walked to his room. Rio decided to withdraw to her room also, but to plan her next prank.

**Who's next on Rio's list? That's for the reviewers to decide and for me to put it into words…...**

**Anyways, please review and tell me who you want pranked next.**


	3. III's new look

**I literally laughed my way through writing this. Rio decides to prank the youngest Arclight member. This takes place in the last month of school and a few days after the pranking on IV.  
**

* * *

Rio watched as the pink haired boy walked home.

He had started going back to school a few months ago and was completely unaware that he was the next victim of the girl who was stalking him.

Rio dodged in and out of the shadows, keeping herself a secret.

Finally III reached his house and went inside. Rio went up to the window and peered in to see him enter a room, which luckily for her, had a window.

She walked up to it and glanced in to see III start to work on his homework, which reminded her to do hers before pranking him.

Seeing this as her chance, she made a mental note of the place then ran back home to grab her dress-up set.

As soon as the clock hit midnight, she grabbed her dress-up set and Sharks pick-lock set (which he had gotten from the gang he was in), and she returned to the Arclight family's house.

Peering through his window, she saw him sleeping peacefully. She then circled the house to make sure everyone was sleeping.

Returning to the front door, she tried pick-locking it and succeeded much to her surprise.

She quietly locked the door back in case any of them woke up to see the door unlocked and made her way to III's bedroom.

She quickly got to work, and by the time she was done, III literally looked like a girl, which caused Rio to giggle.

III's hair was pulled into pigtails by blue ribbons, and his pajamas were replaced with a female's third year uniform. His nails were painted with the colors of the rainbow, and his thumbs had flowers painted on them. his face was decked with as much make-up as possible without looking horrible.

It took all of her willpower not to laugh as she went into his drawer and took all of his school uniforms.

Stopping by his desk, she concealed her handwriting and wrote a letter clearing V and IV's names.

She then silently wished him well before leaving through the front door, locking it as she left.

* * *

V woke up to III's scream.

Rushing to his room as fast as he could, V entered to find a very girlish looking III.

"Look what happened" he sobbed.

Byron walked up to III's desk and picked up the letter. After reading it, he crossed out the two suspects, and tried his very best to figure out who did that.O

"Don't worry Micheal" V tried to calm the fifteen year old down "You can wash that make-up off, take the ribbons off, and change your outfit"

All of a sound a flash went off. everyone turned towards IV, who had just took a picture of his little brother.

After receiving a glare from his father, IV quickly pocketed the camera and then apologized to III.

III checked his drawer for his school uniform, but much to his distress, all of them were gone.

The family searched the whole house but couldn't find any. III decided to go to school wearing regular clothes and face the punishment rather then go there with a girls outfit.

Byron promised to buy him new uniforms as soon as possible, which seemed to calm III a little.

After taking a shower to remove all of that horrible make-up and getting dressed, he headed out to school.

Upon reaching there, he ran into Rio. "III, were is your uniform?" she asked innocently.

"It's missing" he mumbled. She faked a concerned look, then pretended to remember something.

"I think i saw a uniform in the garbage bin" she said, pointing to a bin sitting in the corner.

"Thanks" he said before running off towards it.

Finding a uniform in there, he quickly changed behind the bin and put his regular clothes in his backpack.

He then entered the building, only to be stopped by Yuma and friends.

"Dude, why is there nail polish on your fingers?" Yuma asked, pointing to III's fingers.

III groaned. He had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**So there, the next chapter. I'm pretty sure I'm going to get flamed for this, but whatever. Please leave a review stating who is next**


	4. Dogs and Cats?

**I'm so sorry for not getting this chapter out earlier. I have writers block so this chapter may not be as good.**

* * *

Rio freaked out as the cat approached her, swishing its tail as if to say for her to leave. She wondered why Shark suggested to prank her.

Then it hit her. "He did this on purpose" she thought as the cat slowly turned around and left.

~~**_Flashback_**~~

_"Hey Rio, I have a great idea" He said, as they sat on the couch and watched the news, making Rio excited.  
_

_"You know how Cat's are scared of dogs?" he asked._

_"Yea" she retorted, "and I'm scared of cats"_

_He then chuckled and instructed her to talk Dog-chan into lending her dogs __to Rio._  


___The awfully bored Rio, forgetting of the bully that her brother had once been and listened to his advice._

___Getting hold of Dog-chan wasn't easy. Yuma hadn't seen her since WDC, so he wasn't much help._

___When she did find her, it was a whole new story. The girl refused to cooperate, making the mission harder.  
_

___Finally after some bribing, Rio was able to borrow some of them, and continue Shark's plan (which strangely for her, he had no part in)._

___Taking the dogs to the mansion, she found was even harder. Every cat they saw they chased. No wonder Dog-chan said to handle with caution.  
_

___She was able to get them tied to a lamppost outside of the abandoned property and stepped into the lawn._

___Looking up at it, she was able to find details she hadn't saw before when she passed on her way to school, like the cat statues on the sides and the boarded windows._

___Taking a deep breath, she entered the mansion and almost immediately ran into a cat._

_~~**End of Flashback~~**_

Rushing back outside, Rio untied the dogs quickly and brought them inside.

Much to her joy, the dogs started chasing the cats playfully as Dog-chan instructed.

The cats seemed to catch on, and instead of freaking out, they started to play too.

At some points when the cats got to close to Rio, she would get one of the dogs to stop them.

She enjoyed the whole situation until she heard Cathy and the rest of them outside.

Quickly hiding behind a giant cat statue, she remembered to hold her breath just as they walked in.

"I can't believe tha-" Tokunosuke was cut off by Cathy's scream.

"There are dogs in my home" She cried, and hid behind Yuma, which seemed to piss Kotori off.

After ten minutes of rounding the dogs together and tying them to the exact lamppost that Rio had tied them to, they went to Cathy's kitchen to grab some snacks.

Rio ran out without making a sound. Much to her surprise, the cats did not mew once and let her go.

After untying the dogs and returning them to Dog-chan, she ran home and closed the door behind her quietly, so that Shark wouldn't know.

Tiptoeing to her bedroom, she crashed into her bed, tired from holding her breath for two minutes at a time.

* * *

**Yea I know it sucked. Please review and state who you want pranked next so I can continue!**


	5. Pink hair and a skunk

**Okay, first of all, I'm extremely sorry for not updating much, I really have no excuse. Second of all, since I got two requests for V and I'm too lazy to write two chapters, I'm merging them into one. Third and last of all, there will be some Oldersiblingshipping and a pinch of Sunlikeshipping.  
**

* * *

Rio snuck through the oldest Arclight brothers window. Luckily for her, not only did he leave the window unlocked, but had went to the store, leaving the room empty.

Early that day at school she overheard III telling some of his classmates that they could come over since Byron was on a trip, IV promised not to mess with him and V was going on a date with Akari Tsukumo.

Walking into his bathroom, she picked up his shampoo. After pouring some of the pink hair dye in the bottle, she crept back to the window like a silent ninja and hopped out.

"Mission hair dye, complete" she whispered to herself "Next up, Mission get Tetsuo to cooperate."

That wasn't very hard since Tetsuo had been wanting to go out with her ever since he met her.

After visiting him and booking the reservation, she walked over to her friend Bella, who owned several wild skunks and had been trying to get rid of them.

Hiding it in a cage behind her bed, she left to buy a dress for later. After all, she had a date.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower V turned to the mirror to examine his hair. The blue color was now replace with hot pink.

Instead of screaming like III when he woke up dressed like a girl, he calmly told himself that Akari wouldn't mind.

After putting on his clothes and combing his hair, he left the bedroom.

Ignoring III's friends laughter, he made his way to his car and drove to the Tsukumo household.

"Nice hair, it really fits you" Akari teased as she climbed into the car.

"It had to have been something in the water" he thought as they drove to the restaurant. "There was no way it could have been the shampoo, unless it was IV" V's blood boiled at the thought of the middle brother doing such a horrible thing to him.

* * *

Rio quickly slipped the skunk under the last open table as the adults walked in.

Much to her joy, Tetsuo didn't question the look on her face when she returned the table. In fact, he hadn't even question why her clothes were so bulky when she had arrived at the restaurant.

"I'll have option three" Tetsuo told the waitress as she walked up.

Rio however, was to busy watching Akari and V order their food a few tables down.

"And you ma'am?" the waitress asked stepping in front of her line of view.

Without bothering to glance down at the menu, Rio ordered 6.

Sighing, Rio wondered when the excitement was going to begin.

Almost immediately after she thought that, the skunk crawled out and curled around V's foot.

At first he didn't notice, but after a few seconds he looked down.

The results were better than she thought.

V freaked and jumped on top of the table, knocking over the beverages, which caused them to spill on to the skunk, which sprayed in defense.

Akari and V soon joined Rio, Tetsuo, and the other diners at the doorway while the workers placed the skunk outside the window and attempt to lighten the smell by using air freshener.

The manager apologized to the angry customer as each one left.

Rio quickly kissed Tetsuo on the cheek and ran out of the restaurant as V glanced over, only to see a flash of blue.

* * *

After dropping Akari off, V stormed off to find the bi-color haired boy.

IV was rummaging through the fridge when he was suddenly pinned to the wall, a strong hand against his neck.

"IV how dare you do this to me" the oldest sibling accused.

"How did it go?" IV managed to ask, instead of answering V's question.

"HORRIBLE. Not only was my hair like this-" he said, pointing to his hair "-but someone let a skunk in and it sprayed me."

IV would have laughed if V wasn't choking him.

V soon came to realize that his hand was on IV's throat

Once he removed his hand, the younger boy took a camera out and took a snapshot.

V attempted to catch IV before he darted to his room, but it was to late.

Once his door was locked, IV downloaded the picture to his laptop.

Not only did he have a picture of an embarrassing moment for III, but he had one for V.

* * *

"What did you do this time?" Shark asked as Rio bust through the door and turned on the television.

Rio waved her hand to shush him as the news came on.

Shark's jaw dropped as he watched. After a few minutes, he shook his head and walked off, muttering something about getting a skunk and spraying her in the face.

Rio continued watching as she came onto the screen for a few seconds.

As the news switched back to the weather, Rio smiled and thought to herself,

"Watch out Heartland City, I'm coming for you."

* * *

**Please review and state who you want pranked next!**


End file.
